marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Project Nietzsche (Earth-616)
was a Nazi government project originally administered by the S.S. to create a new line of Super-Soldiers or "Ubermensch" for its World War II effort. Origin John Steele was captured during World War I and his body was kept in stasis at a lab located in Frankfurt, Germany as part of Projekt John Steele. In February 1941, Nazi scientists; Dr. Abraham Erskine, Professor Hans Bruder and Professor Eric Schmitt sought to unlock the secrets of Steele's abilities for Project: Nietzsche. The also hoped to use Homo mermanus DNA but the mission to retrieve it failed. Their attempts were met with varying success. Dr. Erskine however defected to the United States of America with the help of Nick Fury, taking his work with him. In the summer of 1941 his Jewish ancestry was discovered by the Red Skull who ordered Schmitt to be taken to a concentration camp. Imprisoned by the Nazis and dying, Schmitt asked Brian Falsworth to keep the sample of the formula he had concealed on his person from falling into Nazi hands. Falsworth took the disguised flask, drank its contents, and was immediately physically enhanced by the formula. Falsworth escaped the prison and became a costumed fighter of Nazis within Germany itself known as the Destroyer. In the states; Dr. Erskine developed the first "Super-Soldier Serum" as part of a top secret US Government experiment called Operation: Rebirth. He was now code-named "Professor Reinstein" to hide his identity. Doctor Koch later took over the project. He experimented on Jewish prisoners kept at the Schwarzebitte concentration camp during the Holocaust. In October 1942, Isaiah Bradley performed his first mission as Captain America at the Schwarzebitte concentration camp. He discovered the horrors at the site killing Doctor Koch with his bare hands. Dr. Arnim Zola kidnapped the allies team of heroes the Invaders and used the the DNA of Captain America, Sub-Mariner, Human Torch (Jim Hammond) and Toro to create his new super-soldier the Ubermensch. However Bucky arrived to save his friends and was able to hold off the Ubermensch long enough to free his friends from their captivity and they destroyed Zola's experiments. Wernher von Blitzschlag was also involved in the creation of the Nazi Super-Soldiers. Master Man (Wilhelm Lohmer) was subjected to the Nazi version of the Super-Soldier Serum. Although the formula was a derivative of the original Super-Soldier serum that gave Captain America his powers, Lohmer gained abilities exceeding those of Captain America. He also tested on Warrior Woman and Vunder Knight. In 1944, Dr. Nathaniel Essex was working with the Nazi's to create and Ubermensch. He was on U-Boat when is was attacked by Namor. He was able to retrieve a blood sample and created Experiment N2, a clone of Namor. He defeated the Invaders but was ultimately taken out by Captain America. | Equipment = - * Super-Soldier Serum | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:German Organizations Category:Government Organizations Category:Axis Organizations Category:Super-Soldier Programs